Domesticated
by The Moxie Fox
Summary: Chat makes a late-night visit to Marinette with some naughty intentions. Only rated T for very mild physical interactions. A MariChat May one-shot.


**Hey guys! I know I've been MIA for a while, life has been kicking my butt this year! I promise I am still working on my other fics, I've got chapter 9 of NatL done and just needing edits and I'm trying to work out chapter 10 so I can post both and close that story out! Here is a quick little cute one-shot that came to me while doing cardio at the gym and thinking about the Marichat May prompt! Hope you all enjoy it! As always, reviews are greatly loved and appreciated!**

**Enjoy! x Moxie**

* * *

**Domesticated**

* * *

Marinette practically jumped out of her skin at the distinct sound of claws tapping against her bedroom window. She rushed to the glass that was perfectly framing a familiar silhouette and flung it open.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed. "Get in here before someone sees you!"

Marinette roughly pulled the black leather-clad hero through the window where he fell unceremoniously onto the floor.

"Oh _pawlease_, my Lady! Take pity on this poor alley cat! I'm soaked through from the rain!" Chat Noir clutched his arms tightly around himself and forced a shiver for emphasis.

Marinette rolled her eyes and pressed a finger to the tip of his nose. "You wouldn't be soaking wet if **you** didn't feel the need to go sneaking around people's windows at night in a rainstorm!"

Chat let his cat ears droop and widened his eyes in his best innocent kitty face. "Princess, don't you love _meow_? Don't you want to kiss _meow_? Don't you maybe want to..._lick meow_?" he asked in a husky, suggestive tone.

Marinette had been lightly blushing and backing slowly away from Chat, but at this she snorted loudly. "Well, that was working for you until you went **there**!" she giggled.

"Oh. But it works when I turn on the sexy?" Chat waggled his eyebrows and grinned, sliding closer to her and placing a clawed hand under her chin. She began backing away again, trying to loosen his hold, but he wasn't letting her go just yet. His eyes sparked momentarily and he took one large step, forcing her backwards far enough that her calves hit the mattress. She swallowed hard. Then he pushed her.

Wrapping his free arm behind her back, he lowered her slowly and carefully onto the bed. Her dark hair, worn loose today, fanned beautifully around her head.

She gasped as his body came into full contact with hers. For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes, green cat eyes piercing into olympic blue pools.

Suddenly, she smirked playfully and dared to ask, "Is that your baton in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Chat flushed deep red, choking a little on his spit. "You pervert!" he quipped.

Marinette laughed lightly, a soft sound like a bell. She gazed at Chat, eyes twinkling. For a moment he was transfixed. Absently, he brushed a loose strand of hair from her forehead. After what felt like an eternity to Marinette, she asked, exasperated, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Chat shot her a lopsided smirk before delicately cupping her cheek in his hand and leaning towards her. He paused a hairs breadth away from her lips. He waited, patiently, breathing lightly. After another moment, Marinette groaned. "Oh, come on!"

Finally he pressed his lips, softly but firmly against hers. She sighed and smiled into his kiss. "I missed you today, Kitty."

Chat sighed heavily. "Bugaboo, I feel like I've missed you all week! I've been so busy lately it's ridiculous! I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

Marinette's eyes glinted mischievously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "_Purrhaps_ you'd like me to relieve some tension_ fur_ you."

Chat shuddered at her sudden closeness and copious usage of cat puns. "Yes, I would like that _furry_ much," he replied, breathily.

Marinette failed to suppress a chortle. With a playful pout, she flicked at his bell. "I'd love to, but you seem to be interested in dress up and I just can't seem to find any zippers!"

"Well I'm sure there's one on here _somewhere_!" Chat grinned, rubbing his hands up and down his taut body suggestively. Marinette started to squirm as a slight tickle flared up in her belly. Her skin started to feel warm and she was itching to get him out of his skinsuit. To express her interest, she began kissing and sucking Chat's neck. He emitted a low, rumbling sound, halfway between a growl and a purr.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he took her lips in his and began kissing her fervently. Painstakingly slowly, he began undulating his hips upon hers, grinding against her in just the right place, the tight leather against her silk sleep dress leaving nothing to the imagination. His left hand snaked up her shirt to find her soft breast unencumbered by a bothersome bra. He broke their kiss and maintained eye contact as he lifted her gown up, lightly kissing down her chest until he was eye level with -

**CRASH!**

Nearly simultaneously, the bedroom door slammed open and the lights clicked on, effectively blinding them both temporarily. Thank the heavens for Chat's lightning-quick reflexes!

"EWWWWWWWW. Mommy, why is Daddy dressed as Chat Noir and kissing you? Daddy, you're only supposed to be Chat Noir to fight bad guys! Why aren't you sleeping?!"

In a flash of green, Adrien materialized where Chat had been and collapsed on the bed, as Marinette slid her feet over the side and stuck them into her slippers.

"Hugo, buddy, why aren't **YOU** sleeping? Mommy and Daddy are allowed to be awake right now if we want to," Marinette explained as she began walking the little blonde boy back to his room.

"That's not fair! I want to be big like you! Besides, Chloe was keeping me up!" Adrien chuckled as Hugo ran through his list of excuses, particularly the idea that a _hamster_ of all things could keep a kid awake. After another minute or two of loud protestations from Hugo, a baby's cry pealed through the air. Adrien heard Marinette release a frustrated groan.

"Don't worry babe, I'll get Louis!" Adrien called to her as he climbed out of bed to comfort the baby. About five minutes of ear-splitting screaming later, a very annoyed Emma shrieked and yelled from her room "Can't a girl ever get any sleep in this house?! What is _wrong_ with this family!?"

"Nothing is wrong with this family, honey. Go back to sleep, Louis is almost back asleep and your screaming is certainly not helping!" Adrien lightly chided his eldest and only daughter.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Adrien and Marinette were finally settled back into bed, a snoring Hugo wedged between them. Marinette relaxed deeper into the pillows with a loud sigh.

"Well, so much for us time."

After a beat of silence, Adrien propped himself up on his elbow to see her face.

"Do you ever wish it was still just us? You know, no kids, no responsibilities, complete freedom?" he asked her sincerely.

Marinette pretended to ponder the question.

"Hmmm..." Marinette placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think, before replying, "Are you kidding? Of course not! I've got everything I need right here. Honestly our life has never even been this good in my best dreams. I couldn't ask for more. That would just be insanely selfish!"

Adrien gazed at his wife, lying beside him, bathed in moonlight. He pushed the strap of her nightgown back up her shoulder and kissed it tenderly. "You know I love you, right?

Marinette turned to look at him, smiling.

"Of course I know that, Kitty. You've made it glaringly obvious since the day we met. I hope that you know that I love you 3,000 times more than that!" Marinette grinned.

Adrien scoffed loudly. "You do not! I love you more and that beats any number you can throw at me!"

"Oh yeah? Well I love you most!" A huge triumphant smile broke out across Marinette's face.

"Wha-? How can you even say that?! I love you more, so it will always be more than you love me! You can't just say that you love me the most and that's that!" Adrien argued.

"Well, I just did, so there! Deal with it!" Marinette snickered smugly at Adrien's flustered noises of protest.

"Oh. I see. You're you," Adrien retorted.

Marinette snorted a laugh. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Adrien gave her a pointed look. Then he shrugged and said, "I can see we are at an impasse. This conversation is meaningless. You cannot quantify love. I don't understand why everything always has to be a competition with you anyways." His tone was perfectly serious, but Marinette could see a smile quirking at the corners of his lips.

She gave a small noise of disbelief and cried out. "Me? _**I**_ make everything a competition?! Psh! That's rich, coming from you!"

"Bwuh..em..grr!" Adrien spluttered. "You know what? Come here!"

He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her close to his chest, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Let's get some rest before we wake Hugo back up," he said, voice muffled in her hair.

"I love you, Kitty," Marinette whispered, laying a gentle, teasing kiss to his chin. Adrien smiled and replied, "I love you so much, Marinette. You are my whole world. And the moon. And the stars. And the solar system. And the galaxy. And the universe. And the multiverse. And-"

"O-kay! I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm sleeping now before you go full nerd on me!" Marinette teased.

"So rude! You wound me, my Purrincess!"

"Good night, my dork," Marinette sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Around two in the morning, Marinette was roughly awakened by a well placed kick from one tiny child's foot. She got up and used the restroom, then lay staring at the darkened ceiling, waiting to fall back asleep. But her mind was working now and she couldn't shut it up.

"Okay Adrien, seriously, what does 'You're you' even mean?!" she whisper-yelled, startling her husband awake.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**Ugh. I feel like this is terrible, but I did put a good deal of work into it so decided to just publish it anyways! I hope that you guys enjoyed getting a little glimpse into Adrien and Marinette's married life! I took a lot of loose inspiration for this from mine and my husband's relationship. Sorry it is so short, anytime I tried to add anything, it seemed to ruin the flow! I hope some of you were surprised to find them married and aged up, I purposefully excluded any of that from the synopsis to keep it a surprise! Anyways, yeah! I hope you liked it! Please review if you did, it would make my day!**

**~MoxieFox**


End file.
